


Never Have I Ever

by doctor243



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Romance, Spideychelle, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor243/pseuds/doctor243
Summary: What happens when Peter and MJ play drinking games?orResponse to prompt "You're so drunk" for SpideyChelle
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Never Have I Ever

“Never have I ever,” MJ started, eyes narrowing at her foe. “Gotten a stomach-ache from eating bad shellfish.”

“Oh what the heck MJ,” Peter groaned as he picked up his solo cup and finished the last of his Vodka Coke. “How the hell do you even know that?”

“Ned told Betty,” she grinned smugly. “And Betty told me.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he reached over to refill his cup, swaying a little. “Ok, my turn.”

MJ looked at him, ready.

“Never… never ever have I ever…” he thought out loud.

“It’s ‘Never have I ever’, Loser,” MJ laughed, leaning against the wall. She was definitely past tipsy, but she was a master at pretending to be sober.

“Whatever,” Peter dismissed with a wave. “Never have I ever…kissed a boy,” he decided with a smile.

MJ looked at him unimpressed. “Um, neither have I, idiot,” she replied. “Now drink u-” Before she could finish, Peter’s lips were on hers and his hand was in her hair, desperately pulling her into him. Even in her surprised (and drunk) state she realised her lips moving with his as she reached up and pulled him closer. She had no idea that her tongue knew how to dance with his.

And all too soon, it was over, with Peter pulling back with a smug smile. “Yes you have,” he grinned victoriously.

MJ was silent, stunned, and, now, completely sober. She looked at her full cup and chugged the entire beverage, before looking at Peter’s laughing form.

“You drank the whole thing!” He chortled. “You’re so drunk!”

 _No, Peter Parker,_ she thought. **_You’re_** _so drunk._

**Author's Note:**

> #59 on the prompt list I just posted on Tumblr! If you wanna make a request from this list, pop on over to tumblr at [ @doc243](https://doctor243.tumblr.com/) and hit me up!!


End file.
